That's A Really Huge Flowerpot
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Sitting by the poolside of the motel they were all staying at what could five friends such as Simmons, Fitz, Tripp, Skye and Ward find to talk about? The really huge flowerpots behind them that's what! Because after all why exactly were the flowerpots at that motel so freaking huge? (Part 3 of my Hug Me Brother! verse).


**So this is really dumb but I just had to write it because ever since the episode "Nothing Personal" this has really bugged me back when FitzSimmons were sitting by the pool with that HUGE flowerpot behind them. I'm not the only one who has wondered why it was so freaking huge am I? Right? Anyone? Okay then. Enjoy my randomness if anything? :) **

**NOTE: This one shot is set in the same verse of what I am now calling my Hug Me Brother! verse which started with Hug Me Brother! and was followed with The Flour Fight Brothers. Feel free to read them before this but it's not really necessary. All you really need to know is this is a happy verse where Ward was never HYDRA, he's been dating Skye since the drink at Providence and he and Fitz view each other as surrogate brothers. So, yeah, happiness! :D (And yes I realise that since Ward was never HYDRA in this verse they probably would never have ended up at that motel with him but let's say they just did and go with it, okay? :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**That's A Really Huge Flowerpot**

"Hey, Fitz?" said Simmons from where she sat next to Fitz by the swimming pool of the motel the team were staying at.

"Yeah, Jems?" replied Fitz, turning his head in her direction to glance at her.

"That's a really huge flowerpot" said Simmons, furrowing her brows as she finally stated it aloud.

"Huh?" said Fitz, quirking a brow at her. "What about a flowerpot?"

"The flowerpot right behind us" said Simmons, pointing her finger behind her at the extremely large flowerpot. "It's bloody HUGE!"

"Oh, THAT flowerpot" said Fitz, nodding, as he glanced back to look at it. "I'd noticed that too. It's a little creepy."

"Why is the flowerpot behind us so huge?" asked Simmons, locking her eyes with his.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?!" exclaimed Fitz, shaking his head at her. "Up until tonight I didn't even know flowerpots that large even existed."

"It's bugging me!" sighed Simmons. "I want to know why in the heavens it's so huge!"

"It's probably going to be one of those many mysteries in life that you never solve, Jems" said Fitz, shrugging.

"Hey guys" said Tripp, as he walked over to them and extended the bag of crisps he'd been eating out towards them. "Want some?"

"Thanks" said Fitz, smiling, as he took some when offered.

"Thank you, Tripp" said Simmons, also smiling, as she too took some when he offered.

"No problem" said Tripp, as he sat down next to Simmons. "So what are you guys talkin' about?"

"Flowerpots" said Fitz with a mouth full of crisps.

"Why are you talking about flowerpots of all things?" asked Tripp, looking at them both curiously.

"Haven't you noticed the one behind us is rather large?" asked Simmons, indicating behind her.

"So it is" said Tripp, as he glanced up and settled his gaze upon the giant flowerpot. "Fancy that."

"Are you seriously saying that up until now you never noticed that extremely large flowerpot?!" exclaimed Simmons incredulously. "There's more than one!"

"Can't say I spend a lot of my time walkin' around lookin' for larger than life flowerpots" shrugged Tripp.

"But why is it so huge?!" asked Simmons yet again, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Why does it bother you so much?" asked Fitz curiously.

"I just want to know what would possess someone to purchase such a large flowerpot" sighed Simmons, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You'd have to climb into a pot that large to even water the poor flowers!"

"I think those flowers are more than likely fake" said Tripp, as he glanced back and looked up at them.

"Regardless of everything I still want to know why it's so huge!" yelled Simmons.

"What's so huge?" asked Skye, stopping beside Fitz and looking back and forth between the three of them.

"The flowerpot behind us" replied Simmons, Fitz and Tripp in unison.

"You mean to tell me that the three of you are all sitting here discussing why the flowerpots are all so huge?" asked Skye, stifling her laugh. "Way to spend your night guys."

"Oh come on, Skye! You can't honestly tell me that the reason behind why this motel needs such overly large flowerpots hasn't dawned on you?!" asked Simmons with a heavy sigh.

"Sure it has" replied Skye, sitting down next to Fitz. "But only once and then I forgot about it almost instantly."

"It's impossible to forget such large flowerpots and especially when they are right behind you" said Simmons, crossing her arms across her chest and frowning.

"I got distracted due to making out with Ward" said Skye, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Trust me when I say that huge flowerpots where the last thing on my mind the moment his lips claimed mine."

"Well Ward isn't here now but the huge flowerpot still is" said Simmons, as she glanced over towards Skye. "So, throw in your two cents. Why do you think the flowerpot behind us is so freaking huge?!"

"I don't know!" said Skye, shrugging and shaking her head at her friend. "Just go and ask the motel manager why his flowerpots are so huge!"

"It's probably so they'll provoke discussions exactly like the one you all are indulging in" said Ward, walking over to join them and catching on to their conversation, as he then sat down next to Skye.

"I'll admit that makes sense" said Skye, smiling at her boyfriend and leaning over to kiss him softly.

"I never thought about it like that before" said Simmons, brows furrowed.

"I can't believe we've actually been discussing why things like giant flowerpots even exist!" said Tripp, rubbing at his temple.

"We do things like this from time to time" said Fitz, laughing. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"So, we're all in agreement then that the flowerpots are huge simply because discussions like this will happen?" asked Ward, chuckling.

"Yep! Agreed!" said Skye, as she manoeuvred herself until she was sitting on Ward's lap and leaning her head back against his chest, soon smiling when he wrapped his arms around her.

"We're agreed, big bro" smiled Fitz, as he leaned over and fist bumped Ward.

"I guess so" sighed Simmons, turning back briefly to eye the huge flowerpot behind her suspiciously.

"I'm goin' to get another bag of crisps" said Tripp, jumping to his feet and heading off towards the vending machine. "And I agree."

"I still don't get why it even needs to be as huge as it is" commented Simmons yet again, sighing as she did so.

"If you mention that flowerpot one more time, Jems, I'm going to push you in the swimming pool!" said Fitz, smiling a little deviously at her.

"Do and die, Leopold" said Simmons, glaring at him. "Because I would take you with me and you know I would."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I brought you a coke" said May, as she sat down on one of the chairs next to Coulson and not far from their younger teammates.

"Just what I needed" said Coulson, smiling at her, as he took the can of coke she passed him and took a leisurely sip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" said May, smiling at him softly, before then becoming momentarily distracted by a loud _SPLASH! _sound from where the others were all sitting to suddenly see FitzSimmons fall into the pool together, while all Skye, Ward and Tripp could do was burst out laughing.

"I wonder what newest argument of theirs caused them to throw each other into the pool?" chuckled Coulson.

"They were all discussing why the flowerpots behind them were so huge when I walked past them from the vending machine" said May, shrugging.

"I see" said Coulson, frowning slightly. "Hey, Mel?"

"Mhm?" said May, as she glanced at him.

"Why exactly are the flowerpots here so HUGE?!" asked Coulson thoughtfully.


End file.
